1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic electroluminescence (EL) display device, for example, an EL display device including an assistant electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic electroluminescence (EL) display device using an organic EL element may have a relatively thin thickness and excellent color gamut as compared with a display device using a liquid crystal element. The organic EL display device may have a top emission structure to increase a density of pixels. In the top emission structure, light is output from a top surface (e.g., a front surface) of a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate.